One Day The Runway Will Carry You Home
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Netherlands’s work and curiosity take him all over the world while Portugal longs to join him and relive the thrill of traveling. Unfortunately, he must stay in Portugal and take care of the things his late parents have left him. Awaiting the work to bring Netherland’s back to Portugal... *Note* Written on the go, so they may be formatting issues, will fix when on wifi.


**Olá! And welcome to another Hetalia fanfic, I'm happy to see you're interested. For those of you who have read A Trip to Helsinki, do not worry, I am going to return it. Irl has been a bit hectic lately for me, so I haven't been able to get much fanfiction writing time. Hopefully, that will change, but I can't make any promises of when I can update.**

 **So that's where I've been and the summary of everything, now onto the story. This story is written because I've noticed there aren't that many stories featuring Portugal in them (much less Portugal in a relationship), so I thought I'd change that with a story with Portugal and a ship (relationship and literally).** **The title and story are inspired by the song: "First Kiss" by Alexander Rybak. They're one of my favorite artists and I'd definitely recommend you check it out :)**

 **This is not a songfic, so you will not find lyrics of the song here, though they may be some references.  
**

 **The ship is Netherlands and Portugal.**

 **So just a warning there if you have anything against it - it's in here and the main focus.** **I use Human and nation names in this.**

 **So:**

 **The Netherlands - Abel**

 **Portugal - Alfonso**

 **Spain - Antonio (canon name)**

 **That is all, Obrigado for reading and I hope to post more in general soon!**

 **Enjoy- TheMGMouse**

* * *

They chose Spain's bedroom not by comfort, but more for the convenience. With all the medicine the Spaniard has to take it would be easier for Portugal to not have to make fourteen trips back and forth during the night and just to pile up all the medication up on the dresser. The two would end up sleeping throughout the whole night, so if you were looking for incest it's off the table just like that water glass Portugal catapulted off the nightstand and all over himself waking him up at 3am.

Portugal curled up on his side of the bed clinging to a blanket and shivering, thankfully the glass hadn't shattered, but instead poured all its contents over Portugal before landing on the rug. He didn't bother to pick it up, preferring to get some warmth back into him before he made the journey into their cold tiled kitchen. He held his breath and listened to his brother's breathing, it was still normal breathing. Portugal blinked and then sneezed. Still asleep. Snapped his fingers a few times. Still asleep, it seemed like the coast was all clear.. Portugal threw the blanket over his head and snatched his phone from under his pillow, he had to check his messages! As soon as his phone was unlocked he was in email. Portugal blushed, what was he doing? He had refreshed the mail ten times and there was nothing. He shut his eyes, why had he even expected something? Could Lovino be right? That the pretty European boys only came around to leav- ding. A notification from Abel at hotmail dot com lit up the screen, 'Hey.'

Portugal blinked, looked at the name and blinked again. Could it be? He clicked on the notification - it was. He chuckled, time to prove Lovi wrong once again. But first what should he send? Something casual to start with… should he add some Dutch? No… Abel had messaged him in English, he'd keep it in English. Three minutes later the end result was published.

'Alfonso - Hey! Good to hear from you, what country are you in?'

Portugal smiled at the cleverness, yet simplicity of the post. Now all that he had to do was wait, he frowned a bit and laid his head back on the pillow - ding!

'Abel - Just landed in Poland! It's beautiful here. It's three am there - how are you doing? Burning the midnight oil?.'

'Alfonso - Poland? You're kidding- I thought you were in China! And nope, can't sleep! /'

'Abel - Yep! China to Poland then Russia, maybe Greece,Italy then back to Portugal. Oh, and that's the worst. Well- we can text for a bit?'

Poland? God, he was just in China a couple weeks ago, but three more stops and he'd be back in Portugal!? Portugal accepted the invitation to continue the conversation and before he knew it he'd dozed off and it was five am. Or was it all a dream? Ding. Maybe not?

'Abel - Hey, it was nice talking with you, but it's almost six and I have to get going. Message you later?'

It wasn't - hopefully! Portugal smiled as he sent an 'of course!' Back.

'Oh, this was too good to be true,' he thought as he burrowed deeper into the blankets.'I should pinch myself…oh god, please give me a sign!' he mused, as Spain kicked him out of the bed while he turned over. . .

Ah… Obrigado Espanha…Portugal smiled a bit, at least I know it wasn't a dream.


End file.
